1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a video signal output control technique that is preferably applied to a personal computer including a motion picture playback function capable of transmitting a video signal to a television broadcast receiver, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, personal computers including functions of permitting users to receive and view television broadcasting program data and play back audiovisual (AV) content stored on Digital Versatile Discs (DVDs) have become widely used. Thus, motion picture data (containing audio) can be utilized while the user is moving or in a position where he has gone to if the user carries a notebook personal computer that can be battery powered, for example.
Further, recently, the quality of a video motion picture is further enhanced and personal computers capable of playing back high-definition motion picture data stored in recording media complying with the High-Definition (HD) DVD standard start to be widely used. Generally, this type of personal computer has a mechanism of outputting a high-definition video signal to the exterior and, for example, the user can enjoy a high-definition video motion picture played back by the personal computer on a large-screen high-definition television broadcast receiver by connecting the personal computer to the large-screen high-definition television broadcast receiver when he is at home, for example.
The number of application configurations in which a plurality of electronic devices each having a function of playing back motion picture data and audio data are connected each other, for example, the above personal computer is connected to the television broadcast receiver is increased. Therefore, for example, various proposals for efficiently switching sources are made (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H7-192443).
Generally the television broadcast receiver includes a plurality of input systems and is designed to select a desired motion picture to be displayed by a simple operation. Therefore, in a case where the motion picture output destination of the personal computer connected to a television broadcast receiver is limited only to the television broadcast receiver, a display motion picture is kept disappeared until the user performs some operation if a to-be-input object of the television broadcast receiver is switched to a motion picture other than the motion picture from the personal computer even though the personal computer is being operated. At this time, the state in which the display motion picture is not displayed anywhere is maintained.